We've Met Before
by music is my sun
Summary: A Willabeth story set in modern times. Elizabeth met Will when he was in town with a friend, and he comes back into her life two weeks later with her childhood friend, Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all =]. This is my first story I kind of wrote it while practicing for NaNoWriMo and I wanted to get some feedback of what people thought of it. So please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names you recognize from the movies

XOXOXOXOXO

Our story began on Saturday July 16th, 2007. I had been going through town running a few errands when I stopped inside a local coffee shop to get a coffee and a pastry for breakfast when my eyes spotted him for the first time. He had walked in just after I did and was on the line behind me. He was wearing a simple pair of denim jeans, a vintage tee that had the logo for the Who printed on the front and a pair of Nike sneakers. He had paint stains on his pants and shirt. His brown hair was pushed back by a light gray bandanna and pulled into a low ponytail at the back of his neck. This man, despite the paint stains on two thirds of his outfit, was truly a work of art. He had olive skin, the deepest eyes I had ever seen, and his facial hair (a thin goatee and moustache) pulled his look together. "NEXT!" was what finally brought me out of reverie.

"Hello, what can I get you ma'am?" The teenager behind the counter said to me with a slight wink. _Disgusting_, I though as I smiled politely and placed my order. "Hi, I'll have a large hazelnut coffee with a slice of your marble loaf cake to go." As he put my order into the computer, I looked through my purse for my wallet and pulled out my credit card. "Anything else ma'am, like my number and a good time?" I just looked at the boy with a look of disbelief until I heard a voice sound behind me.

"Listen kid: I'm not sure who raised you, but that is no way to speak to a lady." I turned around as the voice began. It was the man that was in line behind me. Never in my entire life have I met a person that had the courtesy to stand up for a woman when someone was being disrespectful. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for trying to score with a woman just trying to order a coffee and a simple piece of cake. Etiquette has certainly changed from when I was your age."

This small situation has escalated into a large situation, and I was beginning to feel very embarrassed! By now the entire shop had gone completely silent and all you could hear was the soft music that commonly went unnoticed as people were usually talking or just listening to their own music. All heads turned toward where the cashier, the stranger, and myself were currently standing.

The boy was silent for a good minute before he responded to the man behind me. "Chill dude, it was just a joke. She looks like she needs to unwind a little bit, and I'm just the person to help her do that," 'Joey' (that was the name on his tag) replied with another wink in my direction. _This entire situation is getting out of hand, all I came in for was a simple coffee and a pastry!_ Unknowingly my thoughts slipped out of my mouth and I was yelling at the cashier. I think he got the message because he picked up a cup silently, wrote my order on it, and then passed it to the barrista behind him. I turned around to give the stranger a piece of my mind then noticed that he was placing his order at another register that had just opened up. When that man was done placing his order, he was going to get a piece of my mind. I was standing at the condiment station when the stranger came up next to me and began to put milk in his tea. This was my chance to give him a piece of Elizabeth Michelle Rosalyn Swann!

"I'd thank you for doing what you did back there with the cashier, but I was perfectly capable of handling that situation by myself," I snapped at him as I put two lumps of sugar into the steaming pool of coffee that resided in my cup. The cup of coffee slightly resembled my emotion at the moment. The steam rising out of the top was me cooling down through a natural process and the milk I was adding were the exercises that my therapist had taught me in my first year of high school after my mother had died in a car accident. I waited patiently for the man's response.

"I'm sorry, but as an older brother to 3 girls and the oldest child to my mother, I feel the need to protect women when people like that cashier treat women the way that he did." Wow, it really made sense now that he had explained himself to me. Now I feel bad for getting cross with him for that short moment.

He seemed truly sorry for his actions and had a hurt expression to match, I felt terrible. "No, don't be sorry. I just didn't know your entire story. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," I sincerely apologized to the stranger. "I'm Elizabeth by the way," I said to him as I replaced the lid on top of the cup to hot coffee. He turned to me and smiled after what seemed like an eternity and replied with a smile, "I'm Will, nice to meet you Elizabeth." And with that 'Will' made his way out of the coffee shop and on to the busy streets of Liverpool. I'm determined to see that man again, I thought to myself as I walked out and turned in the opposite direction of Will.

XOXOXOXOXO

It's been two weeks since I encountered Will at the coffee shop, and he is literally all that has been on my mind. At work I seldom find myself paying attention to the tasks at had, but I spend most of the free time in my office thinking about William. I've been going back to the coffee shop for breakfast every morning at the same time since then in the hopes that William would just so happen to be there at the same time as myself. "Get a hold of yourself Liz, you've only seen this man once before. Think about someone like Jack." I said to myself.

I took a moment to think about what I said, Jack Sparrow has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. When we were younger he had dreams of becoming the best sailor in the world until his dad shot down his dream in the seventh grade when he told Jack that being a sailor was a dying profession. Although Jack was sad for months after receiving that news. He still wanted to do something relating to water, so he decided to become a marine biologist. And today, Jack is one of the top marine biologists at Cambridge University. I hadn't spoken to Jack in what seemed to be an eternity, so I decided to give him a quick call.

"...Sparrow," was the first thing I heard after the phone rang three times. I smiled at the greeting as Jack was the only person I knew that answered the phone with only his last name. "Hey Jackie, it's Liz. What's going on, I haven't seen you in months," I said as I uncharacteristically rotated in my desk chair. "Lizzie, how are you love? Still working more than you date I presume? I've been meaning to call you all week! I have a favor to ask of you actually."

I sat silently for a minute or so taking in my best friends voice. It really has been too long since I've had a proper chat with Jack. Every time I speak with Jack he feels the need to bring up my love life, or lack there of. I rolled my eyes as though he could see me through the phone and began to respond. "Yes Jackie it has been far too long since we've last spoken. And yes again, I am working more. But in my defense, I'm so close to that promotion I was telling you about last month when you came up. What's the favor you need? Hopefully not to chase off a hooker you met last time you went to Blackpool right," I asked him with a slight chuckle.

"Look at you Liz, you're just the regular comedian! Congratulations on being so close, but promise me that when you get that promotion you're going to take it easy," he told me with what seemed to be deep concern in his voice. It took him about a minute or so before he began speaking again, "the favor I must ask of you is to pick up a friend of mine from Lime Street Railway Station today at 3. I was going to surprise you with a visit, but something happened with one of the workers down at the lab and I need to stay an extra day. My friend who you'll be picking up is Will, he was going to meet me there as he was down in Brighton meeting with some people from the University and he needed some time away from the idiots." My heart began to beat faster when Jack mentioned his friend Will, maybe this was the man that had been consuming all my time as of late. It couldn't be, but then again there was that six degrees of separation theory.

"Alright Jack, just tell him that I'll be there at 3. Do you know what track he's coming off of? Just so I have an idea on where to park," I responded after getting over my slight shock. "Thank you so much Lizzie! You are truly a life saver, I'm going to text him in a couple minutes and then I'll forward you all the information. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon love, don't do anything I wouldn't do! Ciao," he said just before he hung up the phone. "Bye Jack," I muttered to the dial tone as I hung up the phone and turned back to my computer screen.

Just after I got off the phone with Jack my secretary, Carrie, walked in and told me there was a meeting I needed to attend in 15 minutes. I was a bit perplexed by this news because I usually didn't go to the 11:00 meetings. "He said he wants you to go to his office as soon as possible it sounded pretty important Lizzie," Carrie said just as she walked out of my office.

I work in the publications department for Liverpool FC and James Norrington was the perverted head of the department. He had been hitting on me since I first got a job as a paid intern just after I graduated from college. My current job was to manage the people that look for places around the city that commonly have visitors to put signs and ads up for the upcoming games and player adverts. The promotion I was after would bump me up to the head of the graphic design department which mean larger office and larger pay check. I had been working my ass off for 9 months in the hopes that I would be promoted by the end of May, just before my youngest brother, Ethan, graduated from high school and went off the study Pre-Med in the states.

Ethan is the only child my step mother, Emily, had from her previous marriage. When his mother met my father I was 13 years old and Ethan was 8. My older brother, Adam, was in his junior year of high school and he had a lot of work to do in order to prepare for college. When my father and Emily went out together I was either dropped off at her house or Ethan would be dropped off at our house and there would be a baby-sitter hired to watch over us. Usually their dates lasted for 3 to 4 hours, so Ethan and I had an immense amount of time to get to know each other. While my father and his mother got closer so did Ethan and I. Of course we didn't have the same bond that our parents had, but we were developing the kind of bond that only siblings share.

I got out of my chair and organized my clothing before making my way out of my cramped office. I waved to some of the workers that waved to me as I passed by their cubicles. My walk to James's office only took two short minutes and I was there by 10:50. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. His secretary, Amelia, was talking on the phone with one of the players telling him that James couldn't speak with him at that moment as he was about to go into a meeting. I smiled at her in greeting just before James opened the door to his office and welcomed me in.

"Elizabeth, I've been watching your work ethics and I've decided that you deserve the promotion you'll be officially be receiving at this mornings meeting." My heart literally stopped as soon as he said I was getting the promotion I had been after. I was now the official head of graphic design! _Promotions like that weren't usually announced in the 11:00 meetings_. "You really deserve this, I want you to be my apprentice. Broughton told me over the weekend that I was going to be promoted to another section of the team, and that I needed to find someone to replace me. I thought to myself long and hard 'who better to replace me as the head of this department than Miss, Elizabeth Swann,'" James continued winking at me.

So this was an incredibly major movement. This meant direct contact with the players which entailed taking care of their public relations and keeping their image as clean as possible. I stood there slightly dumbfounded for a moment or so until I finally found the words to say, "James, I honestly am flattered at being given this position, but I don't think that I'm quite ready for the responsibility. Making press conferences, maintaining the club's public image, it's a lot of work."

"Elizabeth," he began as he placed his arm on my shoulder. "If I though that you couldn't do this, then I would have chosen someone like George or even Errin." I politely moved his arm off of my shoulder just as Amelia walked into the office telling us that it was time to start heading to the meeting. We walked into the conference room and waited in silence for the other directors to arrive. "Just sit right here Elizabeth," James said as he pointed to the seat across from where he was sitting.

XOXOXOXOXO

I walked out of the conference room just in time to catch Carrie before she ordered lunch, "Where are you ordering from today CC?" She looked up from her computer screen and smiled. "Well I was debating between ordering from Piccolino and Panoramic." All three of the restaurants were fantastic, so it was a tough choice to make. "Well we haven't ordered from Piccolino in a long time and I could really go for one of their burgers right about now," I replied while looking over her shoulder at the Piccolino menu she had up. "But then again, Panoramic has some salads that are to die for. Oh my goodness, there are way too many choices! Get Ashley to pick she usually picks good food," I told Carrie as I walked into my office.

I opened my laptop and checked the time, 13:00 was in the top right corner of my screen. I had time to work on cleaning my office, eat lunch, and still have time to pick up Jack's friend from the station. _Bring on the work._

XOXOXOXOXO

Well this is the end of chapter one =] Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Last Update: July 6th, 2010

This Update: July 29th, 2010

Time (days): 23

I'm doing this so that you have an idea of how frequently I update.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well I spoke with Ashley just now and she said that Panoramic has a soup and salad combination Monday through Thursday from 12:00 until 15:30. The price, 15 pounds, includes the hot soup, the salad, and a can of soda," Carrie said as she sat down in a chair on the other side of my desk and handed me a print out of the Panoramic lunch menu. I looked over it for a couple minutes before responding, "Sounds good. Would you please order me the Lemon Chicken Soup and the Fiji Apple Salad with a can of Diet Coke? I have to call Anamaria and ask her if she's fine with me dropping off one of Jack's friends that I'm picking up from the station at around 15:00." Carrie smiled, took back the menu after I had circled my order, and left my office. I looked back at my computer screen to check the time, 13:43. Anamaria was just about to go on her lunch break, she worked at the local newspaper as the head of photography. I picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar phone number to her office. After about 3 rings she finally answered.

"Hello Elizabeth, what can I do for you as I go on my glorious lunch break?" Ana knew me all too well, the only time I called her during her lunch breaks was when I needed something. "What makes you think that I want something? You know, sometimes I call just to talk." I wasn't totally lying, I did call her to talk sometimes, just not when she was on her lunch break. "Because you never call "just to talk" when I'm about to go on lunch break. Sweetie, I've known you practically your entire life, there's no getting anything past me. So what do you need?"

Damn, Anamaria really did know me better than I know myself. But that's only expected because she's been my best girlfriend since our 1st English class in high school. "Jack said he was coming to visit us for the week as he's taking a bit of a vacation from work. He was supposed to come today, he got tied up in some other work, and he was also going to bring a friend." I paused momentarily just to take a breath then began speaking again. "However his friend was supposed to meet him at the train station today at 3, but as I told you before Jack isn't coming until later. So I was just wondering if you had a problem with me dropping off his friend at the apartment while we finished up at work." Ana was silent for a good minute. I assumed she was processing all the information I had just dropped on her. "Is Jack's 'friend' from work or from his escapades," Ana asked.

When Ana and I moved in together a couple years ago, she revealed to me that she had developed a crush on good ol' Jackie. To say that I was surprised would be the understatement of the century! The thing about Jack was that he was never able to maintain a stable romantic relationship with girls. In the 25+ years that I've known him, his longest relationship had lasted about 3 months. I didn't want Ana and Jack getting into a relationship when his track record was less than spectacular. It would be VERY awkward if (or when) they broke up. I let out a small laugh, with Jack you could never be too sure, so you really couldn't blame her for asking.

"His name is Will, I'd like to think he was a work friend. I don't think Jack bats for the other team." I heard her laugh at my response. "I don't have a problem with it. As long as you lock my room door he can stay up until Jack comes, did he mention a particular day?" No matter how many times she had denied her feelings for Jack in the last year, I knew they were still there, and her question further fueled my thoughts. "He said he'd either be here tomorrow or the day after. I offered him the guest room because I didn't think he was going to be bringing a friend. Should we just invite his friend to sleep on the pull out or just prepare the other guest room?" I would feel bad if this 'Will' character didn't have any place to go during this stay that Jack most likely forcibly invited him to. "Sure why not, it's not like we're going to be using it for anything during their stay. And did Jack mention how long his little 'vacation from work' was going to be?" I could tell she was eager to see him even though she had gone to visit him just last month for about a week. I had a feeling that something was definitely going on between the 2 of them, and over this little break I was determined to find out. If I needed Will's help to find it out then I'd ask for it.

XOXOXOXO

14:25 was the time at the top of my computer screen. I'd asked Carrie over our lunch if she'd alert me when it was 14:30 so that I could begin to get ready to pick up Will. It wouldn't take me more than 10 minutes to get to the station, but I would also have to look for a parking space which was quite difficult to do on Friday afternoons in the summer. Everyone wanted a space close to the door so they could just get into their car and go when they came back after their weekend vacation in Cornwall, Brighton, and other desirable summer vacation spots. True to her word, Carrie had come in at 14:30 on the dot. I gave her a quick thank you and began to pack my bag. I had asked James for the rest of the afternoon off explaining to him that I had to pick a friend up from the train station. And of course, James being James, said yes to me.

I usually worked from 7 to 5, so what was another 2 hours? I was already ahead on my work and I could surely use the 2 hours to relax and get to know Jack's friend. "Alright Carrie, I'm leaving," I said as I walked out of my office with my bags and locked the door. "You can leave whenever you want, I'll see you on Monday morning though, alright?" She looked up from her own computer screen and smiled at me, "Sure thing Liz. See you Monday!" I smiled at her once more before walking out to my car. _Time to meet this Will person_, I thought as I threw my bags into the back seat of the car, _I really hope this is the one from the coffee shop. Fat chance... _

XOXOXOXO

I parked the car in a space only about 70 meters from the door and made my way to the platform Will's train would be arriving on. As I walked into the station a voice came on to the intercom of the station, "The 3 o'clock train from Brighton will be arriving on-time at track 10 in 5 minutes." I knew this train station like the back of my hand from the countless summers that I had spent here in Liverpool with my grandparents when I was younger, so I turned left and began to make my way to the platform. Jack had told me that he had given his friend a description of me so that he would easily identify me. Knowing Jack his idea of a description was just hair color, eye color, and skin tone which didn't really help much when trying to identify people in such large crowds.

After the announced 5 minutes, a train whizzed into the station rushing air around all the people that were waiting on the platform either to pick up someone to get ready to board the train to where it was headed next. I patiently waited at a designated spot where Will would be meeting me, courtesy of Jack. I was standing by the bench on the left side of the platform for 2 minutes when the man I ran into at the coffee shop began walking to me in what seemed like slow motion. When I first encountered him he was dressed like a creative soul that was fresh out of art school, but he looked so different now. He no longer had the goatee and he was wearing a polo shirt with a pair of neat, non paint splattered jeans, and a pair of leather shoes.

It seemed like he was dressed business casually, but more on the casual side. I was brought out of my reverie when he walked up to me and smiled, "You must be Jack's Elizabeth, small world isn't it?" I gave a small polite smile and nodded in response, "Yes a very small world," and began to walk towards the exit and my car. _Well, _she thought, _this is embarassing. My best friend's friend just so happens to be a stranger I met in a coffee shop._

XOXOXOX

Sorry for such an abrupt ending. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I began writing some more chapters for some (hopefully) quicker updates.

XOXOXOXO

REVIEW CORNER: (this is where I'm going to respond to the reviews I got from the last chapter) PirateRN: Thank you so much for being the first reader/ reviewer, that means a lot :). It sounds really odd, but I got the idea when I was listening to _Mercury Summer_ by Fightstar a couple weeks ago.

thedeejay: I'm so happy that you gave my story a chance and told me what you thought about it. I've always wanted to visit Blackpool, and that was just a way I was able to tie in one of my favorite cities in England.

the courage of our hearts: Thank you! I kind of made Will with thoughts of one of my best guy friends that treats me like his little sister and will stand up and protect me when ever I get myself into a pickle.

head in the clouds 14: Thank you for reading the last chapter, and hopefully this chapter :) How'd you like this update?


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Update: July 29th, 2010**

**This Update:**** August 9th, 2010**

**Time (days):**** 11**

- I'm doing this so that you have an idea of how frequently I update.

I realize that the last chapter I wrote was incredibly short, and I didn't realize it until I uploaded it because I wrote and uploaded it from my phone. This may sound odd, but I have a Windows Mobile phone (HTC Tilt 2). Enjoy this chapter. It's longer than the last one I promise!

XOXOXOXO

"Train food is crap, would you like me to stop somewhere to get food," I asked him as he settled into the passenger seat of my car. He gave a slight chuckle while putting oh his seat belt, "That would be greatly appreciated seeing as to how the last time I had a proper meal was my breakfast this morning. How about we go to that coffee shop?"

I looked over at him and he gave me small grin which I was happy to return. God this man is gorgeous, and the way the afternoon sun reflected in his eyes was just magnificent! With a shake of my head I started the car and pulled out of the parking space toward the coffee shop. Over the last 2 weeks I had noticed that the teenager that had given me a problem was no longer working there, the silence in the car was slightly awkward and that was one topic I figure we could have a proper conversation over.

"So, that kid that was working at that was working there last time isn't there any more." And just as I had predicted he began to speak, "Hopefully he was fired. I've never met anyone in my entire life that would so shamelessly hit on a woman, most likely WAY out of his league, during the rush of breakfast time. If I was the owner I would have fired him on the spot, and make him give a formal apology in front of everyone in the shop!"

_Um, hi could you get anymore perfect! _"You seem to know a lot about small business ethics and human resources. It almost seems like it's your calling," I said to him with a slight smile as I stopped the car at a red light. "Yes, well my father was a small business owner when I was growing up. He taught me all he knew about keeping customers happy. He always used to say: _A happy customer is one that will always keep coming back, and one that will refer you to family and friends._ I was supposed to take over the family business when I finished college, but I found that it just wasn't my calling, so I told my dad that I didn't want to do it and then I went to major in Marine Biology and here I am today," He finished his little story turned to me with a smile, his very infectious smile, and I couldn't help but send one his way before turning by focus back to the road. "Actually, let's go somewhere else. I was not a happy customer when I went to that café, where would you suggest?"

I suppose he didn't want to dwell on the small insight of his life that he had just given me, so I didn't ask any further questions. "Well, what are you in the mood to eat? There are a lot of great restaurants around the city, sea food, American, Chinese, typical English, Indian, French, Italian, you name it we probably have it," I said to him as I pulled to the side of the road to wait for him to make a choice. He appeared to be thinking hard about which type of cuisine he wanted to eat. I personally never really considered it much of a decision, I just went for the first thing I looked at on a menu that was in front of me. And I always remember my father telling me that I was never really a picky eater when I was younger. He even went so far as to compare me to a vacuum cleaner which I thought was just a tad bit rude.

"...Seems like a good choice, I'll go with that." I hate when you stop paying attention to something (or in this case, someone) and you miss seemingly vital information. "I'm sorry, I zoned out for a bit, what was your choice again," I asked him as I turned to give him my complete and undivided attention. "Well, if your paying attention now," he began in a playful voice as I blushed a light pink, "I'd like to have something Chinese. Last time I had Chinese had to have been months ago."

The good thing about his choice was that we were very close to the gates of China Town. It was just about a 2 minute drive from where we were parked, provided that we didn't hit any traffic lights. "I was paying attention thank you very much, and the gates to China Town are very close to where we are now. There's this phenomenal restaurant fairly deep in that has THE BEST lo mein I've ever had in my entire life," I said to him in response as I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

XOXOXOXO

"Well Elizabeth, you were right, that was the best lo mein I've ever had. How'd you hear about that place," Will asked me as he threw away his empty food container. We had opted to get our food take out and walk around China Town to eat. "Well my grandparents used to take my brother and I here all the time when we were young and visited them over vacation during the school year and during the summer. That was the restaurant that they first saw each other in and so that's where they used to go to celebrate their anniversary every year," I said to him as I finished my container of kung pow chicken.

We were silent for a while after I had told him the small story about my grandparents. It was nice to just walk around China Town taking in all the sights and sounds, our personal silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable... It was _perfect_. "What's so perfect Elizabeth?" Well, it was perfect until I opened my mouth and voiced my thoughts. "Just the silence and the atmosphere. I haven't been so relaxed in China Town since before..." I broke off my sentence know what I was going to say, _before my mother died._ Those were thoughts I didn't feel comfortable sharing with someone I'm not that close to.

"Since before my father got remarried." That was a safe response,. Remarried could just meant that there was a disagreement between my parents that caused them to split or it could just mean that my parents 'fell out of love.' "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Things changed a lot around my house when my parents separated. My father didn't do the same things he used to for months and the atmosphere around the house was completely messed up. My sister and I were kind of expecting a split though, things had been getting kind of 'rough around the edges' between my parents. It was an awkwardness neither of them could bother to hide from us." Will response was one that shocked me. I had never met a person that so openly talked about their feelings like that. Even though my mother has been dead for more than 10 years it's still somewhat of a touchy subject for me to speak about.

"Have you ever eaten a Chinese desert? There's a little bakery just around the corner," I told him once again breaking the silence. "That sounds cool. My father told me that when he was in China his favorite course was his desert meal. I don't really remember the name of the dish, but once I see it I'll be able to pick it out," Will said to me as we turned the corner and ran into someone.

XOXOXOXO

"Thanks for picking me up love, hopefully we can spend sometime together before the mate comes home," a deep voice said from one of the rooms in the rather large and spacious apartment. "I don't think they'll be home for a long while," a higher pitched, delicate, female voice responded. Shortly after a female giggle and a manly chuckle erupted through the apartment.

XOXOXO

That was a bit of an abrupt ending, but I kind of wanted to get something up. Who wants to guess who the people at the end were? I think that it's kind of obvious ;).

I'm leaving to drop my older siblings off at their colleges for the next 2 weeks, so I won't be updating for a while. Hopefully while we move them I'll be able to squeeze in some time for writing :)

REVIEW CORNER:

the courage of our hearts: We can all find a friend like that with enough time and patience. Like they say, _Rome wasn't built in a day_. :) I love the concept of small worlds, I'm a true believer in the six degrees of separation theory. Some how, some way we're all connected. Who knows, Jack and Ana might come around sooner than you think ;). Thanks for reviewing :-)

keiraliz: Phone navigation is hard, so I know what you mean :). On my old phone I wouldn't even bother using the internet, but with my current phone (which is classified as a Pocket PC) I hardly even use my computer. I'm just taking this story day by day. When I feel an idea pop up in my head I go and write. I've been wanting to go to England for the longest time! But as the British Pound is a lot stronger than the American Dollar, it wouldn't be economically logical to go (wow I just sounded like my mom!). As for Jack and Ana we'll see what will happen next for them. Thank you for the review :)

hfce: Oh yes, the fun is definitely starting up right about now! I like to think they peeked into each others lives a tiny bit in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)

PirateRN: Oh yeah, coffee shop Will. I'm thinking that the coffee shop will have a significant role in the story later. You never know ;). Thanks for the review :-D

TriGemini: Thank you! I'm looking forward to reading more about what you and all the other readers have to say about the story. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you'll enjoy the next one as well ;]

leoshunny1985: =] love you for reviewing! How'd you like this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, so it's been way more than a year since my last update, and I can honestly say that's not okay! In other news! I'm basically done with my college application process, so that means I should have more time to actually write (especially because I saved my pennies and got an iPad! Helloooooooo portability!) I'm looking to have this chapter be long to make up for some lost time... Enjoy!

**Last Update: August 9th, 2010**

**This Update: October 13th, 2011**

**Time (days): too many that I'd like to count!**

**- I'm doing this so that you have an idea of how frequently I update.**

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here in China Town Elizabeth. I would've thought that you would be back at work preparing to move to your new office," came the swanky voice of Mr. James Norrington. I had not expected to see him here in China Town because he usually stuck to places like McDonalds and all that other typical fast food joints. "Well I suppose you're just out celebrating your promotion with presumably your boyfriend."

And here's where the conversation got super awkward. I felt my cheeks literally turn red, and it seemed like it was worse than the color of red velvet cake. I casually glanced over to Will's direction to see his reaction to James' statement. He was casually (and awkwardly) scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks got a slightly pink twinge to them. _Damn, he looked gorgeous just standing there like that, is it possible to effortlessly stand in place and look gorgeous!_

"No," I began with an awkward chuckle in my voice to unsuccessfully ease some of the tension in the air, "this is William. He's a friend of a friend that I'm just showing around the town." I had hoped that this would be an appropriate title to give William because that's all he really was, I had essentially only met him about two or three hours ago!

William and James entered in an awkward handshake that appeared to be some kind of male struggle for dominance that my older brother, Adam, had with several boys I had mistakenly bought over to the house for dinner. My relationships never lasted that long after I brought them home, and after about the third time I just stopped bringing boys home. Unsurprisingly, after I stopped bringing them, my relationships began to last a lot longer. It was a tad bit awkward seeing that same struggle replicated years later between someone I had just met and my insanely perverted boss.

"Pleasure to meet you James," Will greeted with a tight face during their handshake. I don't know if it was just me, but it looked like he was in pain. I had experienced a handshake from James before, and he wasn't gentle not even to a woman. I had decided that after James greeted Will back, I would save his hand from the horrid clutch it was currently being held in. A second or two after William's greeting, James gave back his own clipped response, and I decided to cut into their man struggle.

"Well it was nice seeing you here James, but we really must go. I still have to show Will the shopping area, it's best to get a look at all the mom and pop stores before they succumb to big businesses!" I gave a smile to James and then dragged Will off in the direction of the car. I could see it in my sights, but then James decided to open his mouth and compromise the escape, and magnify the awkwardness.

"Elizabeth! You simply must bring William to the promotion party the office is throwing you tomorrow night! It'll really help him learn about the night life here and he'll also get the chance to meet more people from around town!" I stopped right there in my tracks and slowly turned around.

I plastered a smile on my face and slowly replied, "sounds like a plan! I suppose we'll see you then, bye!" I proceeded to drag Will back to the car in silence. I unlocked it and got into the driver's seat while Will got into the passenger's.

"Well James seems like a nice fellow."

* * *

"So, why did you lie to Elizabeth and William about when you were going to be arriving here in Liverpool," Anamaria questioned as she and Jack were sitting on her bed cuddling and watching television. They had been sitting in that very position for about 2 hours, Ana had gotten out of work early and picked Jack up from the same station William arrived at half an hour earlier.

"I wanted to have a little bit of alone time with you before Elizabeth and Will knew I was here. And let's face it, if Elizabeth knew I was here, I would only be able to see you in the cover of night because she thinks we don't like each other."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Anamaria took in her newfound information. She was weighing her options: keep her relationship with Jack a secret from everyone they knew or reveal it to everyone. She knew that Jack didn't have the best track record with women, and that's what concerned her about making their relationship public.

If she revealed to everyone that she was dating Jack then, she would probably have to deal with people, mainly Elizabeth, voicing their thoughts on their relationship. "Are you sure he's ready to commit?" "Why on earth would you settle for him?" "What makes you think he won't cheat on you with some whore like he always does?"

Sure all of these thoughts were one that she was putting into her own head, but they were some pretty valid questions! Would she be content openly dating a person that has such a bad reputation among her circle of friends? Would she want to hear their criticism every time she was seen with her boyfriend? Would all of these questions put strain on her relationship with him if something were to flourish?

Questions, questions, questions. That's what their relationship was going to be based on unless he could some how manage to clean up his act and show their friends that he changed, and that he was someone that would make Anamaria truly happy. Now her last question: should she talk to Jack about her fears or should she just keep him in the dark? After all, these things made defined what a good relationship was right?

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGG, BRINGGGGGGGGGGG,BRINGGGGGGGGGGG!_ The telephone sounded and ended the glorious silence. Ana got off off the bed and went to go answer it. Caller ID showed that it was Elizabeth calling from her mobile phone.

"Hey Liz! What's going on? Are you and Will having fun on the streets?" Ana sat down on the living room couch as Elizabeth began to talk.

"Yeah, it was fun until we ran into James and he invited Will to my promotion party tomorrow night," Elizabeth told her in a hushed tone. "Will's in the restroom right now so I just wanted to call you and let you know that we're like 5 minutes away from the apartment. So be prepared to see him! And you won't believe it, this is the same guy I was telling you I met in the coffee shop like 2 months ago! I don't think he realizes that, and I kind of want to keep I that way! Oh, I've got to go, he's just coming out of the restroom now, I'll see you soon!" And with that Elizabeth hung up the phone.

Ana smiled and made her way back to her room to see Jack straightening out her comforter. "I just got a call from Elizabeth, she says she and Will are going to be here in about 10 minutes."

He looked up from what he was doing and gave her a lopsided half-grin. "I suppose I should be leaving soon then." He shuffled through Ana's night table for paper and a pen, when he found what he was looking for he began to write. "This the info of the hotel I'll be staying at for the night until 4 when I'm actually supposed to be arriving here. Come over later and we'll eat some dinner in the hotel restaurant. According to a couple friends of mine, it's one of the best restaurants in the area. Wear that blue dress you had on that time we all went out for drinks, it'll be perfect for the setting of the restaurant." With a kiss Jack was out the door and on his way to his hotel.

* * *

So hopefully you guys were happy with that update. I tried my best to actually make it good, and I'm not going to lie: it took me 2 days of on and off working to crank all that out! Please, please, please read and review! I really want to know what you guys thought of the chapter!


End file.
